spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-10-14
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Suze DeMarchi, Chip Monck, Rich Hall, Russell Kane, Guests: Suze De-03-i (as Suzi De-03-i), Russell Kane, Chip Monck, Rich Hall The teams were Alan, Suze and Russell, and Myf, Chip and Rich. The games played were Know Your Product, Something's Missing, Mondegreens, Counting the Beat, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Thirty Eight (14/10/2009) Our special guests this week are singer Suze DeMarchi, English comedian Russell Kane, the MC of Woodstock Chip Monck and American funny man Rich Hall. Myf's Team Born in Perth Suze DeMarchi started her music career by singing in some local bands. In 1985 after a move to the UK she had some success with her pop singles Young Hearts, Big Wednesday and Dry Your Eyes''. After deciding that pop music was not for her she returned to Australia and helped to form the band Baby Animals which released 2 successful albums. In 1999 she signed with Mushroom Records to release a solo album Telelove and was nominated for an ARIA award for Best Female Artist. In 2004 Suze was inducted into the West Australian Music Industry Hall of Fame. Russell Kane is a young English comedian, whose reputation is on the rise. In 2004 he won the'' Laughing Horse New Act of The Year'' for best new stand-up comedy act in the UK. From here he has taken his show The Theory of Pretension to the Edinburgh Comedy Festival where he was nominated for an'' if.comeddie''. In 2008 he returned to Edinburgh with a new show Gaping Flaws and was again nominated for an if.comeddie award. He has also preformed on the stand up comedy show Live at the Apollo. Alan's Team American funny man Rich Hall has been entertaining audiences for a long time. In his homeland he is best known for his writing for and performances on the sketch comedy show Saturday Night Live and for his numerous guest appearances on shows like the Late Show with David Letterman and Late Night with Conan O'Brien. In the UK he is highly regarded for his appearances on the stand up comedy show Live at the Apollo and in Australia he is a regular performer at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival. Chip Monck is an institution in the lighting and stage production business. Name a major festival or entertainment event in the last 40 years and he has most probably been involved. His credits list includes the 1967 Monterey Pop Festival, Rumble in the Jungle (Mohamed Ali vs George Forman), Concert for Bangladesh and many more. He has toured with the Rolling Stones on a number of occasions as well as Neil Young, Bette Midler, Jimi Hendrix, and The Doors just to name a few. He has been called the Grandfather of rock & roll production and as the lighting producer an MC of Woodstock is famously quoted to have announced '' "Don't eat the brown acid" ''. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes